


Birthdays and Grey Skies

by a_cael



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Banter, Bickering, F/M, Fluff, ZoTash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cael/pseuds/a_cael
Summary: What is wrong with her? The man comes along with three swords in tow and she immediately forgets that in all of their previous interactions, he was anything but polite!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Birthdays and Grey Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Set on the same AU as with the prompts _Frightened_ , _Boorish_ , _Zoo_ , _Cling_ , and _Try_ from my other fic [The Promises we Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729302). One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

Tashigi swept the damp hair out of her eyes and sighed for the umpteenth time. She has been stuck on the bus stop watching people scramble for shelter for nearly an hour now and it’s exhausting. Normally, she wouldn’t mind this kind of weather but of freaking course, she just had to forget her umbrella at home when the clouds opened to a heavy downpour.

“Some birthday, huh?”

Makino san knows she isn’t a fan of fancy celebrations but the woman still managed to organize the children to make birthday cards in secret. Tashigi was utterly surprised when, during dismissal, the children gathered in front of the doorway and started singing _Happy Birthday_ on Makino san’s cue. It brought tears to her eyes and she giggled when Doran kun stepped forward to hand her flowers that suspiciously looked like the ones growing by the school’s driveway.

“Oh, sorry miss.”

Tashigi nodded and simply wiped the droplets of water from her arm. The man offered another apology before hastily stepping into the rain. She groaned. She would have joined the frenzy in hailing a cab if it weren’t for her…condition. The day was going well until her stupid clumsiness once again took the reins and ruined everything! One day, all she asked for is one stupid day but no, she just had to have a complete attendance! Thank god no one witnessed her latest mishap-

“Four Eyes.”

She was deep in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the looming figure holding a large black umbrella in front of her. Green hair, three earrings, that irritating arrogant grin. _Damn. Can this day just get any worse?_

“Roronoa.”

The man ignores her glare and takes in her appearance.

“Care to explain why you look like a miserable drenched dog?”

A bunch of four and five year olds is truly no match for this man for irking her temper.

“I am not miserable, Roronoa. I am simply waiting for this stupid rain to stop so I could go home.”

“Eh, someone’s grumpy and it ain’t me.”

She is not going to let him make her day crappier than it already is! Her eyes catches the familiar gleam of wood and steel on his side and she gasps. 

“Aah! What are you doing walking around with those swords?!”

He snapped his umbrella close.

“These are registered for your information, woman.” 

“What? I didn’t-”

He snorted loudly as he placed his hand on top of the hilts.

“Your face is saying ' _you acquired those things illegally, didn’t you?_ ' Honestly, I could read you even if I were half blind.”

“I wasn't thinking that! Let me see those- AACK!”

The forgotten pain suddenly spiked up when she reached for the swords. Talk about bad timing! She flinched when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

“What is it?” 

Making it look casual, she swipes off his hand.

“Nothing you should care about, Roronoa.”

“The hell, woman! I try to be nice but you still chew me out.”

“That was nice? I don’t see a difference.”

He looks annoyed but says nothing as he runs his hand over his face before settling beside her.

“Tell me what’s wrong and I’ll let you take a look.”

She narrows her eyes on him. How could this brute be so perceptive? Is she really that easy to read? _Aah! But those katana!_

“Do we have a deal or not?”

_Urgh! Not fair! Why does he always gets his way in the end?_

“Fine.”

She makes a move for the white sheathed one but he swats her hand away.

“Hey! You said-”

“Tell me first then I’ll let you.”

_Would it still count as assault on an officer if I just slap him right now? He’s clearly off duty, right?_

“I-I think I sprained my ankle. There, happy?”

“You’re gonna end up dead in an alley somewhere if you’re not careful, woman,” he states a matter-of-factly then began rummaging into his knapsack.

Tashigi bites her lip from retorting. It’s not her fault it started raining so sudden or that the innocent looking puddle is actually a damn pothole!

“Here ya go, sword freak.”

She almost missed it when he placed the katana on her lap.

“Eh?”

“Wandering mind?”

“N-No!”

“Whatever. Put up your leg, Four Eyes.”

“Uhm… I’m not sure…”

She raised a brow at the bandages and he gives her a _do you want to do this the hard way_ look. Defeated, she shifts and slowly raises her right leg. It made her grimace but he gently catches her leg and positions it on the space between them. Heat creeps on her cheeks as she watches him ease her swollen foot out of her shoe.

“Damn, woman. You sprained it real good.”

“I don’t need you to tell me. How in the world did you just happen to have bandages anyway?”

“Chopper made sure I have some since I work out twice as much on my off days.”

“What?”

“Geez, you talk too much. I thought you’re gonna examine that or something.” He gestured at the sword at her lap.

“Hmph. I was just asking.”

He begins wrapping her foot while she turns her attention to the katana. She had to keep her excitement in control as she ran her hand across the brilliant white scabbard, the simple, oval shaped crossguard, and the white wrapped hilt. She drew the blade and oh, _such a beautiful edge!_

“Wado Ichimonji. Where did you get such a magnificent sword, Roronoa?”

“It’s a gift.” He was absorbed on the task at hand but Tashigi could see the look of fondness in his eyes.

“A gift,” she repeats quietly, “…just like my Shigure.”

“Shigure?”

“M-My s-sword!”

Damn, why did she stutter? _Oh wait, that look on his face…_

“W-What? Y-You’re thinking a woman shouldn’t own one of these things, aren’t you?”

To her surprise and annoyance, the man chuckles. Chuckles! That perpetually frowning face broke into something more… _attractive_. _Huh?_ Must be the rain messing with her thinking.

“No, stupid. It’s ‘cause you’re fucking clumsy.”

Scratch that. He will never be attractive in her eyes.

“I could wield Shigure just fine! Oh, I wish I have her right now so we could spar!”

“Sure, Miss I-sprained-my-ankle-cause-I-probably-slipped-on-something-when-it-started-raining. Really woman, how do you deal with those brats without having some kind of accident?”

Tashigi furiously sets her mouth in a thin line. She is absolutely not going to let him know that she has one or two slips a day! Thank god for Makino san's patience or she would've been fired already. She turns to Wado but the sword was snatched from her grasps. He just finished wrapping her foot.

“You had a good look already.”

“Stingy! How about those two?”

“Not a chance, sword geek.”

“But they look familiar and-”

“Beat me in a spar then maybe I will consider.”

“You’re so arrogant, Roronoa." Her eyebrows furrowed at the glint in his eyes. "Name the date and place and I will show you!”

“Oh, I’m trembling.”

She turns away in a huff.

“So, why don’t I see you with your sword, Four Eyes?”

“You can just imagine how my co-workers and the children would react if I show up at work with a sword, Roronoa. But I train whenever possible.”

“Nice to know you aren’t a mere sword geek.” He snorts.

“Haha. Very funny.”

“Very. The sword’s a gift you say?”

Tashigi beamed at the memory of holding the green and white sheathed katana for the first time.

“Yes. A gift from my father for my sixteenth birthday. Not sure where he got it though since he always told me something different whenever I ask.”

“Some dad you got there.”

“Ha! It’s his fault for introducing me to interesting facts about swords in the first place. Unc- Smoker san disapproved of it at first, saying I’d probably impale myself at first chance.”

“And I don’t blame the man.”

“I’ll have you know, Roronoa, that I proved him wrong when I challenged him to a fight.”

“My, my, Four Eyes. The old smoke stack himself, really?” He looked impressed and Tashigi couldn’t help feeling proud of herself.

“But o-of course I didn’t win! I mean, he towers overs me and he’s a beast with a jutte!”

“Not to mention he can probably kill you with second-hand smoking.”

Tashigi laughed. She said something similar to her uncle before and the man just brushed her off.

“Yeah, that too. Anyway, he changed his mind after that embarrassing spar and introduced me to an old friend who owns a dojo. Dad wasn’t entirely happy with the idea.”

“And why is that?”

“He thought I was only interested in collecting swords, not learning to use them. Mom didn’t mind on the other hand but then-”

She flicked her eyes over to the man across her and was surprised to see him concentrating onto her words. It made her blush.

“Then what, woman? Don’t leave me hanging.”

“I…uhm…”

 _Stupid, stupid, blabbering mouth!_ What is wrong with her? The man comes along with three swords in tow and she immediately forgets that in all of their previous interactions, he was anything but polite!

“I shouldn’t have said all that stuff! Urgh!”

The man laughs. Loudly. Frustration forgotten, Tashigi’s eyes went wide like saucers.

“S’fine, woman. It’s nice seeing you talk without the hissing and glaring.”

Could she even blush harder at this point?

“Shigure, huh?”

She nodded, eyes now focused at the passing people.

“An aptly named sword for someone born on October.”

“Yeah. Shigure’s a fine…” She gasped when she realized what he just said. “H-How the hell d-did you know I was b-born on October?”

“You just confirmed it, idiot. Besides, a little bird might have mentioned something." That shark-like grin was once again plastered on his face.

“I don’t believe you!”

“I’m no liar but I ain’t a snitch either, Four Eyes. You’re making a big deal out of this. What, you sensitive about your age or something?”

_Oh my gods, this man is impossible!_

“No. I just don’t like it when people dig into my private affairs.”

“Haaa? I did not dig! Not my fault the bird told me stuff I didn’t even ask about.”

The shriek came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

“What?! What else did the damn bird say about me?”

“Nothing much.” The infuriating grin becomes wider and she braces herself.

“Except that today’s your birthday.”

_Alright ground, please open up right now and swallow me whole!_

“So happy birthday, Four Eyes. But expect nothing ‘cause I don’t have anything on me.”

“Y-You…W-Why would I expect something from you?”

“Dunno, maybe ‘cause it’s how most people are on their birthdays, weird woman.”

He is...right. Why does she always get so defensive with him anyway? Maybe he really is trying to be nice but caught her on a bad time. Well, worse than usual since they always argue when they see each other. She looked at her foot. His hands were large and callused but it didn’t felt like it. _Oh great, now I feel like I’m being ungrateful to this jerk._

“Thank you, Roronoa.”

He lifts an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“A-And thank you for this…uhm…my ankle.”

The corners of his mouth turned upwards to what looked like a sincere smile. _Wait, what?_

“Don’t forget to ice it when you get home, Four Eyes.”

There was none of the usual haughtiness when he spoke the words. It’s as if he… truly cares. Maybe that explains why the kids like being around him despite his scary appearance. Kids are perceptive after all- wait, why is she thinking like this?

“Oi, were you listening?”

And the spell is broken just like that.

“Y-Yes! Don’t ice to forget- I mean, don’t forget to ice it!”

_Stop looking into his eyes, Tashigi!_

“W-Would you look at that, the rain finally stopped! I h-have to go n- AAH!”

Her right foot fails to carry her weight and she stumbles trying to correct her balance. Large, strong hands steadied her before she could land face first on the ground.

“T-Thanks!”

His proximity is unnerving and Tashigi tries to pry off his hands.

“You could let go now.”

He grunts and grips her more firmly.

“No way, woman. You’re going to break it clean at this rate.”

“I will not! Let me go, Roronoa!”

“Then Smokey’s gonna skin me alive if he finds out I did nothing to prevent it. Or worse, he’s going to put me on desk duty for the rest of my career.”

“What are you- HEY!”

Tashigi shrieks for the second time when he bends down, slips one hand around her back and under her arm, the other behind her knees and hoisted her up to his chest.

“Roronoa, put me down right now!”

He grins as he seizes her things and adjusts her weight in his arms. She grabs his shoulders in reflex.

“You can’t walk.”

“T-That’s not the p-point! This is embarrassing!” She hisses in pain when her injured foot landed a hit.

“Stop squirming! Do you want me to drop you?”

“You’re manhandling me!”

“Be glad I didn’t throw you on my shoulder like a sack of potatoes, woman!”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Is that a challenge?”

“RORONOA!”

“Zoro?”

Both of them stopped to look at the interruption. It was a young man with the fluffiest, curliest looking brown hair Tashigi has ever seen. With him is a tall, dark haired woman whose eyebrows were raised in amusement.

“Oh, it’s you guys.”

“Zoro,” the young man continued, adorably innocent with the growing tension among the adults. “Aren’t you going to Torao’s party? Luffy’s going to ask if you don’t show up, you know.”

“Chopper kun, I’m afraid we have to inform Luffy and the others that big brother here won’t make it to the party," the woman said calmly, her knowing gaze focused on their awkward position.

“OI!”

“Oh? Why is that Robin?”

“He wants to spend time with his lady friend but is too shy to say it.”

“Woman-”

“No worries, Zoro dear. Have fun and a pleasure to meet you Miss Tashigi.”

"Bye Zoro and Zoro’s lady friend!”

And with one last wink from the woman, they were gone.

“What just happened? How did she know my name?” Tashigi snapped after a moment of silence. She turns to him and was surprised to see that his ears have turned pink. _What was that about?_

“Feh, don’t mind them. And Robin knows everything so I’m not even surprised.” He readjusts her weight nonchalantly and starts walking.

“Eh?”

“Stop thinking too much. I can see the veins on your forehead.”

Tashigi puffed her cheek. Then, something witty that will put him in his place comes to mind.

“The boy said something about a party you’re supposed to attend. So you were lost after all, weren’t you?”

His frown made her smirk in victory.

“It’s Chopper and no, I don’t get lost.”

“Sure, sure. And spending time with a clumsy woman is preferable than a party where booze is definitely involved?” Her confident grin disappears when he stopped walking and looked down at her intensely.

“If you’d rather spend time looking like a miserable fool who can’t even walk on her own feet on your birthday then be my guest.”

She gripped his shoulders tighter and looked away in shame.

“Thought so. Let’s get you home, Four Eyes.” He resumes his pace.

“A-And you j-just happen to know where that is?”

“I know Smokey’s place and I know you live next door. Simple.”

“Right…”

Well, buses are packed by this time and good luck trying to convince him to wait for a cab. A few blocks is too easy for this brute anyway.

“Roronoa?”

“Hmm?”

“You missed a turn.”

“Damn, why didn’t you say so earlier?"

Tashigi smiled into his chest. Smoker san did mention that this directionally challenged man has unconventional methods but always gets the job done.

With sudden boldness she didn’t knew where it came from, she let go of his shoulders and slowly put her arms around his neck…just like that time when he told her that Mocha chan has been rescued and in safe hands. She didn’t knew why but his rough actions made her feel safe too.

“Getting clingy again, are we now?” His voice was laced with amusement.

“Is that a problem?” She could feel the rumble against her face when he chuckled.

“It’s fine.”

 _Ah well_. It’s not every day she gets to be carried like an Alabastan royalty. For what it’s worth, she should enjoy the moment before all hell breaks loose when they reach her apartment where Hina san’s not so subtle birthday surprise awaits.

“The other way, Roronoa.”

 _If_ they reach it, that is.

**_Bonus_ **

An hour earlier…

“Makino san, a scary looking man is at the gate. What should we do?”

Makino put down her pen and peered at the window. The man in question was partially blocked by the bushes but his green hair was a dead giveaway.

“I will handle this.”

“If you say so.”

Makino couldn’t blame the new girl. The man looked even more intimidating out of his uniform.

“Hello, Roronoa san. May I be of assistance?”

“Uh…Miss…”

“Makino.”

“Right. Miss Makino, is Four-Tashigi still around?”

“Tashigi san? I’m afraid she already left.”

Makino didn’t add it wasn’t even ten minutes when she left or that they should have crossed paths but her colleague had mentioned (more than twice) about the man’s apparently bad sense of direction.

“Damn. I thought she leaves at five.”

She watched the frown forming on the young man’s face then remembered how Tashigi san often complained about her uncle’s 'intolerable' subordinate. Something clicked in Makino’s brain and she smiled sweetly at the green haired man. It wouldn’t hurt to have a bit of fun with this, right?

“She usually does but today is her birthday so I made sure she left early for once. You know, to have fun.”

“Huh?”

Makino slaps her forehead in mock embarrassment.

“Silly me! Please forget what I just said, Roronoa san. It’s not my place to tell you that.”

“Uh…okay?”

“Please wait here for a moment.”

She rushes inside to do a quick sketch on a piece of paper.

“I believe you can still catch her, Roronoa san.”

He looked hesitant when she offers him the map.

“It's not what you-”

“Please. Consider this as my thanks for going after our Mocha chan.”

Thunder rolled as she spoke and she smiled wider.

“Besides, there’s a ninety percent chance of rain today and between you and me, I don’t exactly trust my dear colleague with rainy days.”

He snorted and finally pocketed the piece of paper.

“I could say the same. Thanks.”

“Makino san, are sure it’s a good idea to set up Tashigi san with that cop?”

“Roronoa san is a good guy, Marguerite san.”

“Maybe. But did you see the three swords? I mean, who even needs that many?”

“Actually, the swords will make it three times more favorable.”

“Really? Tashigi san’s not going to be happy if she finds out though.”

Makino laughs as she goes back to her paperwork.

“ _If_ she finds out. Who knows, maybe those two are going to thank me someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a fic for FMA Month but ZoTash hijacked my muse and nagged me to finish this one first. Welp. I hope I didn't do a terrible job.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
